Thinking Out Loud
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Years after their adventures as basketball team coach and captain in high school ended, Riko and Hyuuga return to the place where they first found love.


**Title: Thinking Out Loud**

**Ship: Riko x Hyuuga**

**Plot: Years after their adventures as basketball team coach and captain in high school ended, Riko and Hyuuga return to the place where they first found love. **

**A/N: yeah, it all started with Wikia's description of their relationship. And listening to Ed Sheeran's songs (I listened to "Thinking Out Loud" like, ten, twenty times, because god, the song's just so sweet). And I know there's a fan base out there who wants to read a fic about this ship, and so here it is!**

**I kinda think this is gonna be OOC, but my sole excuse is that…well, they're already adults in this one-shot fic, and apparently they've matured after all those years. Or maybe not. :P**

**I don't know what I'm doing, really.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

Riko Aida stepped on the brake, stopping the car right in front of Seirin Private High School. It has been years since she had last been in that place; it was the day of graduation, where her life as a highschool student, and a coach to Seirin High's basketball team, came to an end. She could remember the events of her last day at school very well, like watching some high definition movie: the ceremony, saying goodbye to her friends, the looks on the faces of Kagami and Kuroko and all the other members of the team as the seniors bid them farewell. They all fought their tears, but to no avail. They all had such wonderful memories together, winning the Winter Cup twice before the team captain Hyuuga handed over his position to Kuroko.

_**Hyuuga-kun,**_ Riko thought as she went out of her car. _**Where's that guy, by the way?**_

It was Junpei Hyuuga who had told Riko to come over to Seirin. It was an absurd message, as the former coach could not find any valid reason for her to come to her former high school at this time of the year. It was summer break, and on top of that, it was late in the evening. Riko had come all the way from work, thinking that there might have been an emergency. She did not even bother change her clothes. She walked into the school, wearing a white T-shirt over a pair of orange sweatpants and rubber shoes, her attire whenever she works in the family gym as a trainer.

Heck, she would come over in her pajamas if Hyuuga wanted her presence immediately.

They have been a couple for quite a long time. Their relationship had only become defined when they had entered college. Although their friend, Teppei Kiyoshi, had once said that it was no longer a surprise that they would end up together seeing as how well they worked together to get the basketball team going, Riko still could not believe that she would fall for the complex-driven captain. Even more surprising was when he confessed his feelings to her on the night of college graduation.

Riko entered the gymnasium where she used to train the basketball team. Memories immediately flooded her mind as she walked past familiar spots, reminding her of all the sad times and fun times, of all the ups and downs she and her friends had when they were young.

At first she thought she was all alone, until she heard music inside. When she walked in, it was dark in the hallway, save the faint light that came from the indoor basketball court. Riko arched her eyebrows in wonder.

_**What's going on?**_

She entered the indoor basketball court, and was surprised at what she saw. Well, she already had a guess on what she was about to see, but she honestly did not expect her guess to be correct. The indoor gym was illuminated by candlelight, and there was the sound of mellow music to match the atmosphere. In the midst of it all was Hyuuga, still grumpy but had matured handsomely, and was now nervously fiddling with his suit while waiting for her.

"Hyuuga-kun?" Riko could not suppress a smile. "What's this?"

Hyuuga glanced her way, frowning. Even in the faint light coming from the burning candles, she knew he was blushing deeply.

"Yeah, I know," there was defensiveness in his voice as he spoke. "I know that this…this is plain cheesy crap. But hey, you know I'm not the romantic type, so don't take this for granted."

"Who says I'm taking it for granted?" Riko replied.

Hyuuga stared at her for a moment. There was uncertainty in his eyes, a doubtful look that Riko had seen during those times when he was not confident in himself. But he held out a hand, and asked her a question almost in a whisper.

"Mind if we dance?"

It was at this point that Riko actually laughed, for she knew that Hyuuga was indeed making a huge romantic effort, even going as far as risking embarrassment and being the object of teasing and joking in the future. But she accepted his hand, and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms as they began to sway along with the music.

The thing is, he was doing it all just for her.

"You know," Riko spoke as she placed her head against his shoulder. "You should've just told me about this thing you're up to. I mean, look at the two of us. You've prepped yourself up and put on a suit, but I look shabby in t-shirt and sweatpants."

"Does it bother you that much?" Hyuuga replied, turning her around in time with the melody. "You look fine even if you're not wearing a pretty dress."

"I look fine," Riko snorted. "Really?"

At this, Hyuuga muttered, "I think you're beautiful…"

He gently pulled her closer, that their noses almost brushed against each other. Moments like this always makes Riko's heart flutter in a good way. They've been together for a long while, and despite all the good and bad things they have been through, they had made it together, as she and Hyuuga stuck together, through thick and thin. She knew that if they had both decided to settle down, they would form a happy family someday.

_**If he would propose right now, I'd say I do right away.**_

"Hey," Hyuuga said. "Let's get married."

Even if it's what Riko has been thinking about all that time, she was nonetheless caught off guard by his question.

"Huh?" Riko was totally speechless.

Up close, she knew Hyuuga's complexion had turned a shade darker as he was flushed. "I…I just think," he began to reason out, all of a sudden. "We – we've been in a steady relationship for years. I just think…I guess…maybe this is the right time for us to…you know…"

_**To get married?**_ Riko thought, and she could feel her cheeks glow red by the second.

"W-well, you're right – " she was stuttering in an effort to come up with a response. She could not help it; even if she had been hoping for a marriage proposal from him for so long, she was still nervous. "B-but there things that must be done first – "

"Is that a yes or a no?" Hyuuga was already on clutch time, as he was anxious to hear her answer.

"Oh, give me a break, Hyuuga-kun – " Riko panicked, especially when the former captain pulled out a ring. "Oh, my god…"

"Will you be my wife?" Hyuuga asked once again. His voice sounded firm this time around, as if he was already bracing himself for whatever reply he would get.

Riko's answer, however, was also a question. "Are you sure about this? You will have to face my father and ask for my hand."

"Oh, for god's sake," Hyuuga finally got exasperated at her stalling. "Look around you. Do I look like I'm not sure about asking you to marry me?"

Riko looked around the gym, taking in all his effort to make the whole place romantic and fit for a wedding proposal.

"Point taken," Riko replied. "Then my answer's a yes."

Hyuuga gave her a look. "Really? That's it?"

It was the former coach's turn to be annoyed. "Just put the ring on my finger and marry me."

Realizing that his girlfriend was as eager to get married as he was, Hyuuga chuckled softly as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand.

"I love you," Hyuuga said affectionately. Riko's response was a lingering kiss on his lips.

"You know I feel the same way, right?" she told him.

"Oh, I totally know," Hyuuga smiled as he kissed her back. "You were pretty obvious. You've been thinking out loud."

.

.

.

**Haha, well, that's it. I know I'm not good at portraying characters that much, but I tried really hard, I swear.**

**Somehow I felt like making some fics out of Ed Sheeran's songs. My mood tells me to write something entitled, "Don't". Got any suggestions on the plot?**

**Please leave a review. I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
